The present invention relates to a method for mixing media having different viscosities, in particular gases with liquids, preferably in the bleaching of a cellulose suspension with oxygen, the velocity of the individual components being changed. The present invention also relates to a mixing device or nozzle for carrying out this method.
The mixing of media of different viscosities is known, where, however, the formation of streaks causes difficulties. The present invention specifically combats such streaking.